


Early Morning Drama

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Early Mornings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Tamaki panics dramatically (if silently) and nobody gets hurt. Or woken up too early.





	Early Morning Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Haruhi stared.

It was early in the morning, which might mean that she was dreaming, except that she had been woken by her alarm, in addition to which, she tended not to dream of Tamaki doing anything strange or silly, by virtue of Tamaki doing strange and/or silly things often enough outside of her dreams.

Just to be sure, she asked, "What are you doing?" which got Tamaki to make several frantic gestures of unclear meaning.

It didn't help, she imagined, that he seemed to think he only had one free arm, the other being around a still sleeping Kyoya.

They had all gone to bed at the same time, and by now, she supposed she knew Tamaki well enough to know what he was thinking, if not quite how he reached his (often absurd and unreasonable) conclusions.

"If he slept through my alarm, he's not going to wake up if you move your arm," she said.

Tamaki's eyes went panicky and wobbly. His mouth shaped the word 'HELP' in capital letters, though Haruhi was at a loss as to how Tamaki thought she could help.

She considered the problem while in the shower. It was a very large shower - too large for a single person, one might say. Even with three people, it felt big. She wondered if one day, she might stop thinking so, and then walk into a perfectly normal, regular-people shower and think it small and cramped. She hoped not, yet at the same time, it felt inevitable.

Walking back into the bedroom, Tamaki didn't seem to have moved.

"You're going to a get a cramp if you stay like that for too long," Haruhi said, and went to select her clothes. She had a court appointment today, so something stylish, but not too expensive. Something that proclaimed her to be a professional, albeit one with two very rich boyfriends who both insisted on buying her clothes. (Tamaki's choices tended to be cute and frilly. Kyoya's were more sensible, except that she didn't want to make Tamaki feel bad by always wearing the outfits Kyoya had picked for her.)

Tamaki trembled. His eyes reached new levels of wobbliness.

Kyoya's expression in sleep was peaceful, calm. He did not look like a person capable of wreaking a great and terrible vengeance on any mortal foolish enough to wake him.

_Appearances,_ Haruhi thought, and went to make some coffee.


End file.
